Broken
by DarkF4s
Summary: A broken heart. Beast Boy is in pain over the loss of Terra. Raven tries to help him. True friends are there for you when you need them. Rated for safety, R&R.
1. Broken

**Broken**

'_You have to stop me, Beast Boy, please! I don't want to fight anymore!'_

'_I have no choice…'_

'_It's your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change.'_

'_Sorry Beast Boy… For everything I've done.'_

'_You were the best friend I ever had.'_

'TERRA!'

The green Titan immediately opened his eyes, his body drenched in sweat, his heart pounding wildly. Silent darkness surrounded him. He sat up in his bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead and the streams of tears running down his cheeks. He looked around, realising that he was indeed in his own room. The air inside was hot and filled with the stench of sweat. He decided to open the window, to get some fresh air. As soon as he did a cool breeze hit his face as he looked at the city. It was around midnight and everything was quiet, except for a few cars passing the city. He went back to his bed and sat down with a sigh.

'I should have been able to rescue you Terra. I should have done something,' he whispered to himself, burying his face in his hands. The image of her petrified form in the middle of the cave still burned in his mind. The girl who was once so full of life, who once seemed to be his closest friend. The girl he loved. The girl he couldn't save.

Her smile replaced by a motionless expression that would never change. Her laughter replaced by eternal silence. Her scent gone forever. The sparkle of life in her eyes, her beautiful hair, her personality. Tears began flowing again as he realised that everything he loved about her was gone now. The only thing that remained now was just a lifeless statue, a petrified teen, alone in a dark, cold cave just outside Jump City.

'Beast Boy?'

The mourning Titan quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as the familiar voice of his teammate was heard from outside.

'What is it Raven?' he asked, trying to sound as normal as he could. Even so, he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

'Can I come in?'

'Uh…I don't think that's a good idea Rae. It's kinda messy in here,' he tried to keep her outside. Even though his heart ached like never before, he didn't want anyone else to see him in this state. Especially not her.

'Beast Boy, please,' the monotone voice said.

The green Titan sighed. He knew he couldn't keep her outside, even he wanted to. When she insisted on talking there was no way to sneak out of it. Besides, she could easily use her powers to enter his room without any trouble. He got up from his bed and walked to the door. With a push of a button the door slid open and he saw Raven standing outside, dressed in her usual attire.

'Hey,' he greeted her with a weak voice.

'Hi,' the girl replied and pulled the hood down, revealing her face. Beast Boy went back to his bed and sat down again. Raven followed shortly after, the door closing as she entered the young boy's room. She sat down on the bed as well, leaving some space between them.

'Bad dreams?' she asked without looking at him. In fact, her eyes were fixed on the wall in front of her, even though there was nothing of interest there to watch.

'You could say that,' he replied, burying his face in his hands again.

'About her?'

Beast Boy didn't answer, just nodded slightly. It was dark in the room, but he was pretty sure, that she would notice anyway. However the girl in the leotard didn't say anything. The two of them just sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

'I guess you don't want to talk about it,' the girl suddenly spoke up.

'You're not very talkative either,' the boy next to her replied.

'Beast Boy, this isn't about me. You were the closest to her from all of us and we all know that…'

'That I can't handle this?' Beast Boy interrupted suddenly. Raven felt waves of anger and bitter resentment flow from him. 'Because I assure you, and you can tell Robin as well, that I can handle this. I'm not weak!'

'Beast Boy, this isn't about Robin, or me, or anyone else. Nobody thinks that you are weak,' the girl said with an unusually soft voice.

'So why are you here? If I woke you up I'm sorry, it won't hap-…'

'Beast Boy, please stop pretending,' Raven interrupted this time. 'I'm here in case you needed someone to talk to. If you don't want to talk to me, just tell me and I'll leave.'

Raven now looked at the young Titan sitting next to her, his face covered by the darkness. She could tell he was thinking about what she'd just said, considering whether to ask her to stay or not. She waited for his answer, but there wasn't one. She slowly stood up, without saying a word and headed toward the door.

'Please don't go,' she heard a weak, quiet voice just as she was about to open the door.

'Stay.'

She turned around and saw that he was looking at her. She could see streams of tears running down his cheeks, now visible due to the moonlight piercing the clouds above the city. She walked up to him and knelt down before him so she could look into his eyes even if he lowered his head. His body was trembling, his breathing getting heavier with each passing moment. He was just about to break down. With a gentle push she made him lie down on the bed and she lay down next him. She felt uncomfortable with being so close to him, in his bed, but hoped that this would help.

'You don't have to be ashamed, Beast Boy. I'm here for you,' she whispered to him. With this the young boy pulled himself closer and started crying uncontrollably on her shoulder. In any other situation being this close to anyone would've made Raven shove that person away. But this time it was different. She wrapped her arms around him and even though the whole thing seemed awkward to her, she remained in that position.

'I…should…have…saved…her,' Beast Boy said, while sobbing. Raven felt his hot breath through her leotard, as well as his tears soaking her skin. And as uneasy as that made her feel, even that paled in comparison to the strength and intensity of Beast Boy's emotional pain. Being this close to him, even touching him made her experience a much greater fraction of his pain than she ever could. She shut her eyes as her own emotions were thrown into the chaos of Beast Boy's agony. The two of them stayed that way for a long time, holding each other, one of them crying, the other one waiting silently.

However, the whirlwind of emotions seemed to weaken as Beast Boy was getting tired of crying. His grip softened and slowly,but surely his sobs were getting weaker.

'I…loved her, Raven,' he confessed to the girl next to him.

'I know,' she replied.

'She was my best friend…and my first love…and I couldn't save her,' Beast Boy said, his voice filled with guilt.

'It wasn't your fault, Beast Boy. She made her choices, just as we did. There was no way for you to save her. No one could save her.'

'But you guys…you will find a way to bring her back, right?' he looked into Raven's eyes.

'We will find a way, eventually. I'm sure,' she replied.

They remained silent after that, staying in the same position as before. Beast Boy quickly fell asleep and even though Raven wanted to go back to her own room, the experience of Beast Boy's pain exhausted her as well. She tried staying awake, but soon fell asleep, her arms still holding the green teen, now sleeping peacefully next to her.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. They were still sore, but at least the pain he felt inside seemed somewhat bearable now. The sun was shining, the darkness of the night replaced by the brilliant light of a new day. Something didn't feel right however. And as he looked to his side, he saw Raven lying next to him. He felt his blood turn into ice as he imagined the punishment she would have in store for him for making her sleep in his bed, with him. Of course he didn't force her, but knowing Raven's discomfort with being close to people he didn't expect this argument to have much effect on her. And just as images of horrible torture entered his mind he saw Raven's eyes open.

'Uh...hi Raven,' he said with a sheepish voice, attempting to smile at her with a smile she wouldn't find annoying.

For a moment the girl seemed confused, but soon she remembered what happened last night. She pulled her arms away from the green shape-shifter.

'Great. You managed to drool on me while you slept,' she said with her monotone voice, looking at several small stains on her clothes.

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Beast Boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He watched her get up, pull the hood of her cloak over her head and walk to the door.

'Feeling better?' she asked without looking at him.

'Yeah,' Beast Boy answered, surprised at her behaviour. The door slid open. 'Thanks, Raven.'

The empath exited without replying.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, another story done. Actually this is a rewritten story. The original was a songfic and was deleted a long time ago, so the only thing I remembered was the basic situation. Not sure if this is gonna end up as a oneshot, or if I should write another chapter(s). If the reviews say that I should continue, I might consider it, although I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, reviews plz. :)**


	2. Heavy Rain

**Heavy Rain**

'Yo B, what's up? How are you? the half-robot teen asked his friend who had just entered the common room. A huge PAUSE sign was flashing on the screen, with the progress of the video game frozen for the moment.

'Better, I guess,' Beast Boy replied and forced a small smile onto his face. His best friend nodded and turned back to continue playing.

'Glad to hear that,' came another voice from behind the green teen. It was Robin and he put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder as a sign of support. 'If you need anything, just let us know.'

'Thanks guys, really, but I'm feeling a bit better now. I can handle it,' Beast Boy said. With this Robin exited the room, heading towards his own room, while Beast Boy continued to search the fridge for breakfast. After some time he found a couple of tofuburgers, which he placed into the microwave oven to warm. While waiting for his breakfast he sat down next to Cyborg to watch his friend defeat an opponent in a fighting game.

'Wanna play a round against me once you're done eating?' Cyborg asked.

'Sure.'

'But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you or anything. I ain't gonna let you win as easily as I did last time!'

'Come on Cy, just admit that I'm the better one at this game. My animal reflexes as well as my awesome superior martial skills mean that I am destined to beat you at this game!' Beast Boy replied with his usual grin plastered across his face.

'Well don't be so sure green bean. I've been practicing a lot.'

'Oh yeah? Well what does the game say about your power level?' Beast Boy asked. Cyborg pressed a couple of buttons and a large screen appeared.

'IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!' Cyborg yelled excitedly, pointing at the screen. Indeed, the counter read 9451. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

'What? Over nine thousand? That can't be right!'

'Well it is right, so eat that breakfast quick and get your butt over here so I can get my revenge.'

Just as Cyborg finished saying that, the oven beeped. Beast Boy walked over and picked up the plate with the burgers on them, then went back to the couch.

'Yo man, those things smell gross!' Cyborg protested, but the shape-shifter next to him continued to eat without a sound. After he was done he placed the empty plate next to him.

'By the way, where is Raven? She's usually here this time around,' Beast Boy asked.

'I don't know. Haven't seen her so far. I guess she's still in her room, sleeping, reading or meditating. Or doing whatever else she usually does in there.'

Beast Boy looked at the game controller in front of him, but decided against playing. He stood up and headed towards the door.

'Where are you going? I thought we were gonna have a match!' Cyborg shouted after him.

'Uh, I'm just gonna check on Raven, ask her if she wants some breakfast,' Beast Boy replied before leaving the room. Cyborg just shrugged and resumed playing.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Beast Boy stood outside of Raven's room, the letters of her name spelled out in front of him on the door. He hesitated before knocking. He considered how she would react to him after what happened last night. After a brief moment he gathered all his courage and knocked on the door.

'Hey Raven! Are you awake?' he asked. There was no answer from inside. He leaned against the door, pressing his pointy ear against it. There was no sound coming from inside.

'Raven?' he asked again. No reply. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a tiny spider and managed to crawl under the door. Inside he transformed back and looked around the dark room. Even though he had been inside her room before, its sight still made him feel uneasy him out. He looked at the bed first, but it was empty. He looked around the room for a hint of where the girl could be. Finally he noticed a familiar looking mirror and a small piece of paper lying next to it on a desk. He walked closer and picked up the paper. It was a small note, which read "Meditating. DO NOT DISTURB!" He looked at the mirror and remembered the time when him and Cyborg had been sucked into Raven's mind. He considered leaving, but something inside told him to stay. He felt like he needed to make sure that she was alright, even if it meant annoying her. He took a deep breath and picked up the mirror. After a few moments of looking into he felt his body getting surrounded by Raven's powers and in a blink of an eye he appeared inside her mind.

'Well, that went a lot smoother, than last time,' he said to himself. However as he looked around, he saw a different landscape. Instead of the dark, space-like scenery he had seen the last time he was inside Raven's mind he now saw an endless field with dark clouds above. It was raining heavily and he soon got soaked. He looked around, hoping to find some path that could lead him somewhere. He quickly noticed a small road nearby. He walked over to it and looked for an exit, but didn't see one. So he set out, hoping that sooner or later the exit would appear somewhere.

'This place sure has changed a lot,' he whispered to himself as he walked. The landscape wasn't barren at all this time, it was an endless field of grass with trees every now and then. The clouds were a new addition, just as the rain. After some time he noticed a silhouette of someone sitting in the middle of the road in the distance. He immediately increased his speed in hopes of speaking to Raven. However as he got closer he noticed, that although the silhouette was similar to Raven, it wasn't really her. Instead it was more like a shadowy figure. He walked up to it and suddenly the rain stopped. In fact, the whole field disappeared around him and now it was just him and the figure in a circle of light, surrounded by a seemingly impenetrable darkness. Beast Boy was unsettled by the unexpected change in his surrounding, but still went closer to the figure sitting on the ground. Its head was hanging low. He saw that its body was shaped as Raven's and seemed to wear the same clothes. However, its whole form seemed to be covered by the same darkness that was around them, which didn't allow him to see her skin, nor the clothes.

'Raven? Is that you?' he asked. The figure didn't respond so he sat down next to it and reached out with his hand.

'Don't!' the figure suddenly whispered in a voice not unlike Raven's just as he was about to teach it. However, the voice seemed to be coming from far away, as if it was just an echo.

'Raven, what's wrong with you? Are you-'

'It hurts. It hurts so much,' the figure interrupted him. Beast Boy just sat there, shocked. 'So much pain, so much anger. So much confusion and doubt. You can't take it,' the figure spoke.

'Uh, what are you-'

'I can handle it. I'm not weak either. I can handle anything!'

Beast Boy looked with confusion at the mysterious figure in front of him.

'Are you talking to me?' he asked it.

'What are the others going to think about you? You let her die. You let her down. She was your friend!' the figure said. Beast Boy was starting to have a feeling, that this…thing wasn't Raven, and that it wasn't even aware of his presence. More than that, he was starting to realize what it was talking about. 'How could you let this happen? She didn't deserve this!' Beast Boy now observed silently as the figure was having a conversation with itself about something that he knew very well.

'I tried to help her! I did all I could!'

'LIAR! You were the one who made her do what she did! You forced her on this path!'

'No! That's a lie! I wanted to help her! I loved her! I had no idea she would-'

'Try to destroy you and the rest of the team? You're pathetic. You have no right to even call yourself her friend!'

'That's…not fair. You know I never wanted for this to end this way. If I had known ahead of time she was going to join him I would've done something!'

'Like what?'

'I don't know.'

'See? Just as I said. You re weak and pathetic. No wonder you couldn't save her!'

'NO!'

With a scream the figure lunged at Beast Boy, who didn't even have time to react before it grabbed him. However, instead of being attacked as he expected the figure wrapped its arms around Beast Boy's neck and hugged him. Not really knowing what to think of the whole situation he hugged the shadowy form as well. He finally felt the fabric of the clothes as well as its skin touching his face. He closed his eyes as he embraced the figure. Several minutes seemed to have passed in silence before he opened his eyes. As soon as he did, he noticed that the figure was no longer covered in shadows, but instead it was Raven. Or at least one of Raven's sides. Judging by the grey cloak it was wearing, this was Timid. The girl let go if him and looked into his eyes. She then placed a small kiss on his cheek before getting up and disappearing. Beast Boy continued to sit there on the ground, confused. Slowly the original scenery appeared around him, with the same fields. The rain was still pouring. The green teen stood up and looked around. He noticed a gate similar to the one that he and Cyborg used to exit from Raven's mind before. He walked up to it. Before walking through he looked around once again, waiting to see if Raven appears or not. But she didn't so he took the last few steps and walked through the swirling portal. Everything went black for a moment and before he could even take a breath he stood in the middle of Raven's room again.

'Beast Boy?'

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, a bit of a cliffhanger, isn't it? Well, I didn't want to put too much into one chapter, so I'm gonna finish this one here. There will be at least one more chapter, depending on how the story goes. Anyway, to clarify some things...**

**The reason for the different setting inside Raven's mind will be clarified next time, although the idea behind it probably isn't too hard to figure out. But I'm gonna wait with that. Also sorry for the OVER 9000 joke, but I had to do it as the scene was being written. ^_^ OK, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Reviews please. They are the only reason I even decided to continue, so…you know, keep up reviewing in order to keep me motivated to continue. ^_^**


End file.
